


Beauty

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion





	Beauty

Jack squirmed awake, opening one sleepy pool of molten sapphire to the morning sun that flowed into their bedroom.

“What’re ya doin?” he asked grumpily.

“Jus’ havin’ a nibble,” answered Ennis.

“That tickles.”

“Uh huh,” said Ennis, resuming his attention.

“Why ya always hafta nibble on ‘em?” asked Jack, squeezing Ennis’s head out of the way by compressing the space between his chin and right shoulder. 

“Guess I jus’ like yer beauty marks.”

“Ya like makin’ me ticklish.”

“Mmm, like ya ticklish too,” said Ennis, rubbing Jack’s left earlobe to expose his favorite nibbling grounds again. “More beautiful that way.”


End file.
